Legends' Quest
Details Agility *50 Crafting *45 Herblore *56 Magic *52 Mining *42 Prayer *50 Smithing *50 Strength *50 Thieving *50 Woodcutting *Have completed the quests Family Crest, Heroes Quest, Shilo Village, Underground Pass, Waterfall Quest *The ability to defeat a level 187 demon. |items=*Machete (Can be found by searching the cupboards next to Radimus Erkle) *2 Gold bars (minimum) *hammer *rope *Rune axe or Dragon axe *lockpick *pickaxe *at least one unpowered orb *vial of water *cut sapphire *cut emerald *cut ruby *cut diamond *cut opal *cut jade *cut red topaz *1 soul rune *1 mind rune *1 earth rune *2 law runes *3 fire runes (If choosing the long and easy option) *3 blood runes (If choosing the long and easy option) *3 air runes (If choosing the long and easy option) *any charge orb spell runes (one minimum) *Charcoal (1 minimum, obtainable during the quest) *At least 3 papyrus (obtainable during the quest) |kills = Ranalph Devere (Level 92), Irvig Senay (Level 100), San Tojalon (Level 106), Nezikchened (Level 187).}} Walkthrough This is definitely one of the bigger quests. While there are those that are a little harder to complete, this one is by far the hardest to build the requirements for, and is very long. Once you've got all the requirements, though, it's time to start on the quest itself. NOTE : Only the quest requirements must be met to start this quest. If you do not have the skill requirements, you may be unable to continue at certain points until you meet them. It is highly recommended to have level 50 '''Woodcutting' as it is needed to enter the jungle, and you may need to do this multiple times for banking.'' Getting Started To begin the quest, talk to the guards just outside the guild. If they think you're worthy, they'll send you through the gates to talk to Sir Radimus Erkle to get your assignment. What he'll do is give you an incomplete map of the Khazari Jungle which you're to complete, as well as making friends with the inhabitants of the jungle so they'll give you a totem pole to proudly display inside the guild. Before you leave, grab a machete or two from the cupboard. You can buy them from the general store in Shilo Village too, but these are free. Mapping the Jungle Items needed: Radimus notes, charcoal, papyrus, axe, and machete. Skills required: 50 '''Crafting' to map the jungle.'' Now make your way to Brimhaven by taking a boat from Ardougne. Then, you can take Hajedy's cart to Shilo Village (his fee is 200 gp). Make sure to buy some charcoal and at least three sheets of papyrus from the general store before you leave Shilo, then head out the gate and towards the south. To get into the Khazari Jungle, you'll need to cut your way through the overgrown jungle vegetation using a hatchet and machete. It is suggested to bring multiple pieces of charcoal (at least 3) in case one breaks, and also to bring more than 3 papyrus (at least 5) as they will break along with the charcoal. Now that you're inside, make your map by walking from one end of the jungle to the other and reading Radimus notes when you're at the west, center, and east part of the jungle. If you did it right, you'll now have a map of the Khazari Jungle. Note: If you intend on freeing Sir Amik Varze in Recipe for Disaster you should grab Vanilla pod(s) whilst you are here, they are located directly southwest from the water pool near the beach in a group of four plants. Contacting the Locals Skills required: 50 '''Agility' Head back out of the jungle and talk to one of the foresters who are wandering around right at the edge of the jungle. If you agree to give them a copy of your map, they'll give you a Bull Roarer. Go inside the jungle again and swing it to call a local named Gujuo out of hiding. He'll ask for your help, since his tribe's shaman Ungadulu is trapped in his cave. Towards the North-West edge of the jungle you'll find some rocks that you can squeeze through to get into the cave. Ungadulu will be inside trapped inside a wall of flame. Investigate the flame wall to talk to the shaman. He'll tell you that only pure water can quench the flames. Pure Water ''Skills required: 50 '''Smithing' to create the gold bowl and 42 Prayer to bless the bowl.'' Once you're back outside again, call Gujuo with your Bull Roarer to get a bit more information. He'll tell you of the pond of pure water that gathers in the middle of the jungle and that it can only be carried in a special vessel that he'll give you a sketch of. Return to Shilo Village and bank. You can put away your map if you haven't already, then get out a hammer and at least two gold bars. Go to any anvil (the closest is in Tai Bwo Wannai Village) and try to make the gold bowl. You may fail, so to be safe, bring more than two bars. When you've made the bowl, go to the bank and''' grab the Radimus Notes, Sketch, Bull Roarer, hatchet, machete, a lockpick or two, pickaxe, all 7 kinds of cut gems, the soul, mind, earth, and 2 law runes, plus the golden bowl, food, and prayer potions'.' Note: Be sure to bring combat gear for you will be fighting the demon this trip.' Once you're stocked up, head back into the jungle and call Gujuo. If you do not have the sketch for making the golden bowl with you when you use the bull roarer, Gujuo will not appear and Natives or Oomlie birds will attack you instead. He'll help you bless your gold bowl so that it can carry the pure water. Your prayer points must be ''at or above 42 to attempt this, and if you fail, it will drain 5 prayer points. If it drains your prayer below 42, you'll have to restore it to try again. With your blessed golden bowl, head to the pool of pure water towards the middle of the jungle. Since you can't quite reach the water, cut some reeds from the edge of the pool with your machete and use them to siphon the water out into your bowl. Exploring the Shaman's Cave Skills required: 50 '''Agility' to squeeze through the crevice, 50 Thieving to pick the locked door, 52 Mining to smash the boulders and 50 Strength to force the heavy door.'' Go back to the cave and look around to find where there's a deeper part of the cave hidden behind a bookshelf. Squeeze past it and then pick the lock. Just be aware if you fail, you could break a lockpick! Next you'll have to mine the boulders to get farther inside with your pickaxe to reach another door. This one you have to force open with your strength stat, failure resulting in a temporary lowering in strength. Be careful once through, as there are a number of level 83 Death Wings on the other side. You should kill one while you are here, as it is a Karamja Hard Task. Run farther into the cave and jump over the low wall. When you get further inside, you'll find a place where there's markings on the wall, telling you to use the SMELL runes to get through. Soul, Mind, Earth, Law, Law. Make sure to put them in in order and you'll be let through. Inside you'll face your next puzzle, where you'll see a number of stalagmites sitting in pools of water. Fit your gems into each one by trying to place them in until you get it right. When all of them are in, there will be a little light show and the Book of Binding will appear. One useful feature of this book is that you can bless vials and fill them with pure water from your bowl to make Holy Water. Wielding these while fighting demons damages them. Head back out of the cave. Fighting the Demon You've got a fight coming, so get ready. If you want, you can go back to the bank and resupply. Either way, when you're ready, use your pure water on the fire wall to step through without damage. Then, use your Book of Binding on Ungadulu to release the demon Nezikchened. He is level 187 and will drain your prayer at the beginning of the battle, but never again after that, so be careful if you want to use it while fighting him. Plus, he'll cast a Fire Blast just before dying, so make sure to keep your HP up so that he doesn't kill you with his last ditch attack. You can lower his stats if you use Silverlight (melee) or throw holy water vials at him (ranged). Once he's defeated, Ungadulu will thank you and give you some Yommi seeds. If you ask him how to get out, he'll cast a spell to let you walk through the flames. Note: There seems to be a glitch where if there is more than one person in the room (not inside the pentagram) Nezikchened may go aggressive on the other player. This then makes Nezikchened completely harmless and unable to attack the player. Replenishing the Pure Water Skills required: 56 '''Magic' to cast a Charge Orb spell.'' Head back to the pure water pond and refill your bowl with water then use it on the yommi seeds to germinate them, after germinating the seeds attempt to refill your bowl again only this time to find the pool is dry. Call Gujuo and he'll tell you that the underground source has probably been blocked off by something. You find out that you'll need a potion of courage to be able to make it through the dark tunnel. To make the potion, you need Ardrigal and Snake weed, which you found once already through the Jungle Potion quest. Mix these into a vial of water for bravery potion, which is consumed in 1 dose. For your next venture into the cave, you'll need to bring this potion, the Radimus notes, your machete, hatchet, lockpick, pickaxe, bull roarer, golden bowl, rope, an unpowered orb, runes to cast any Charge Orb spell once, and any food and potions you need for another battle. Go back to Ungadulu's cave, talk to him again, and head down into the cave again, going through all the same areas that you did before. This time, though, when you reach the area with the seven pools, head further to where another door is. Cast any Charge Orb spell on it to go through. You'll find yourself in a room with several barrels in it. You can smash them to reveal things like food, rope, weapons, or sometimes enemies. For now though, ignore them. Use your rope on the winch and drink your bravery potion before heading down into the depths. You'll be on the top of a long, winding path with several rocks covering it. Climb over these rocks to the bottom of the path, but be warned. If you fail, you will fall to the bottom and take up to 40 damage, depending on how far you fell! Once at the bottom, you'll see three different undead warriors named Ranalph Devere (level 92), Irvig Senay (level 100), and San Tojalon (level 106). There are multiple of each warrior in the room. Talk to them and fight them individually. Once you've defeated them, they won't attack again. Each one will drop part of a crystal. Take these over to the furnace to the northeast and put them in to make a glowing Heart crystal. Now look at the minimap. If you haven't noticed already, the area looks like the head of a dragon. Go to where the eye is and use the crystal on a mossy rock there. It will glow. Go to the south to find a magical barrier, which the crystal will now open when you put it in a heart-shaped recess next to it. On the other side of the barrier are three lesser demons, and past them is the source of the pure water. The Second Battle You'll notice that there is a boulder blocking the water flow. Try to push it, and a spirit named Echned Zekin will appear. He'll say he's being tortured and beg you to help him by killing the one who trapped him there. He'll give you a black dagger to do so. Take a moment here. There are two paths to choose from. Players who leave during the fights will need another charge orb spell to get through the door again. They will also need another rope and bravery potion. The Short Path Do as the spirit asks. Go back to the staircase and jump back up to the very top (it could take a while). You may have noticed a blue wizard hat on the way in. Maybe even tried to pick it up. If you did, you met a spirit named Viyeldi, who Echned wanted you to kill. Stab him with the dagger, then go back to the pool and tell Echned Zekin that you did as he asked. Nezikchened will reveal himself and attack the player, draining the player's prayer. After the battle, push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. Fill your golden bowl if you haven't already germinated the seeds. The Easy Path Do not try to pick up the blue hat or talk to Viyeldi. Talk to Ungadulu instead. Now, some of you may have noticed something about Echned Zekin. If you rearrange the letters in his name, it makes Nezikchened! Yes, the demon you fought earlier. He's the same level too. Ignore the blue wizard hat and climb all the way back out of the cave to talk to Ungadulu. He'll recognise the evil in the dagger and take it from you. Instead, he'll give you the Holy Force spell card, which severely weakens demons. Now head back down to the bottom once again. Unfortunately, you'll have to use another unpowered orb and another Charge Orb spell to get back in. Still, being back on the surface does give you a chance to restock on supplies for what comes next. Either way, when you get back to the bottom and push the boulder out of the way, you'll have to fight the demon again. If you took the latter path, use the Holy Force spell on him to weaken him and reveal his true form. NOTE: ''If you don't kill Nezikchened fast enough, he will reset, causing you to have to push the boulder again to talk to him. The combat will reset and he will have full hp as well as drain your prayer again.'' At the start of the battle he'll halve your prayer. He fights with a very ineffective magic attack at the beginning of the battle, and he'll soon realise that it doesn't work and switch to melee. Defeat him however you like and then push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. Restoring the Totem Skills required: 45 '''Herblore' to plant the yommi tree.'' Now comes the last part of the quest. Teleport or climb your way back out of the cave and head to Shilo to bank a bit. Grab the Radimus Notes, bull roarer, hatchet (rune or higher required to cut the Yommi tree), machete, yommi seeds, golden bowl, and any potions or food you need for a battle harder than any of the others. Fill up your bowl from the restored pond and find a fertile patch of soil. It will be bare of vegetation and brown on the map. Use your water on the seeds to germinate them, then use the bull roarer to call Gujuo and he'll tell you what to do. Fill the bowl again and plant the germinated seeds in the fertile soil and wait for it to grow. Once it reaches the second stage, fill your bowl again and use it on the tree. The final stage is the adult yommi tree. Keep alert, because once it has reached this stage, you'll have only a brief window of time where you can cut it or it will go rotten and you will need to start again. Use your axe on it and keep doing this until you've chopped all the branches off and shaped it into a totem pole. You'll know it's done when you can pick it up. The Final Battle Now find any of the locations where there's an old, brown totem. One can be located just east of the pool, but there are some all over the forest. Once you find one, make all the preparations you need to fight, then use your new totem on the old one. When the demon spawns, he will say his dialogue and also begin attacking you! You are immobile while he is speaking, so it is recommended to turn on protect from melee before replacing the totem to be safe. First, the three undead warriors you saw down in the dragon cave will appear one at a time, going from the highest level to the lowest one. They won't appear if you used the holy force card on the demon earlier. Make sure to activate protect from melee between each warrior you kill, as Nezikchened will temporarily appear to summon the next warrior and will attack you if he gets too close. When you've killed them all, the demon will appear for the last time. Once again, he'll drain your prayer, so be ready for it. He attacks with melee and magic (which is much more effective this time). Using ranged, magic, or a halberd from between the trees with protect from magic on will allow you to defeat him without losing health. WARNING: If you take too long to fight him, he will disappear. When you resummon him, he returns with full health. Finishing Up When Nezikchened falls for the last time, replace the totem and Gujuo will appear to thank you for defeating the demon. He'll give you a totem pole as a reward for everything you've done. Go back to Ardougne, grab the Radimus notes (contains map) and totem and take them all to Radimus Erkle. Turn them in to finally be admitted into the Legends' Guild. Congratulations! You have completed the Legends Quest! Rewards * 4 Quest Points * Access to the Legends' Guild (including shop to buy the Cape of Legends) * Ability to wield Dragon square shield * 7650 experience each in four skills of your choice (limited to Attack, Defence, Strength, Hitpoints, Prayer, Magic, Woodcutting, Crafting, Smithing, Herblore, Agility, Thieving). ** It is recommended to put this experience into slow or expensive skills such as Prayer or Herblore. The same skill can be chosen multiple times. Category:Quests